Fictober 2019 - Especial Mystic Messenger - Una historia en drabbles
by Hannabi77
Summary: Los miembros de la RFA vivirán unas memorables vacaciones, lejos de la ciudad. Amor, risas, salseo, temas sin resolver, entre otras cosas, será lo que afrontarán, siendo los únicos capaces de decidir como afrontarán ello. Ships: YoosungxMc - ZenHee - SevenxMC2 Advertencia: Spoilers del juego. Serie de drabbles.
1. DIA 1

DIA 1: LUZ DE LUNA.

Todo cambió, cuando la vio en persona.

Fue como su vida que pasaba en blanco negro se volviese a color en menos de un segundo.

Mostraba una gran seguridad, pero por dentro temblaba de una forma que nunca había sentido antes.

Pasaron diez años desde esa ocasión, y aun se albergaba el mismo sentimiento dentro suyo, cada que la observaba con atención.

¿Cómo es posible que cada día la amase más?

Sonrió en silencio, con la mirada hacia el cielo, al pensarlo.

― Oh, con que aquí estabas ―dijo con voz de alivio, aquella persona que era dueña de sus sentimientos más intensos, entrando en su solitaria escena―. Pensé que habías salido a comprar.

― Si, lo hice, pero llegué hace rato. Vine por algo a la terraza, pero terminé olvidándolo y me quedé, al ver como estaba el cielo ―le respondió este, mientras extendía uno de sus brazos, invitándola a acompañarlo―. Ven cariño, tienes que apreciar esta vista también.

― Esta bien, pero solo unos minutos, hace frio ―señaló su esposa, sentándose a su lado para luego abrazarlo de costado―. Oh, Yoosung… que grande está la luna, y las estrellas se ven claramente ―agregó al acoplarse al disfrute de la vista.

― Hum, falta poco para que sea luna llena. El cielo incluso parece estar por cambiar de negro a azul.

Y ciertamente, la vista era hermosa, en aquella lejana cabaña afueras de la ciudad. El cielo nocturno estrellado casi hacia olvidar por completo el frio que comenzaba a sentirse, como en cada otoño.

Muchos minutos pasaron.

El silencio y la quietud era tal, que ahora ella incluso podía entender cómo es que su esposo disfrutaba de este tipo de momentos.

"_Me gusta dar una caminata por la noche, disfruto sentir la brisa fría que hay fuera de mi departamento, en el cual no hay mucho que ver"_

Si, a pesar de ya había pasado una década de cuando leyó eso en su teléfono, aún lo recordaba claramente, como si hubiese sido un ayer.

Desvió su vista hacia él, para mirarlo recatadamente en silencio, iluminado únicamente por la **luz de luna**, que, si bien estaba un poco tenue, le permitía poder apreciarlo por completo.

Este aún miraba el cielo, con una hermosa expresión de… ¿calma? No, era relajada, pero expresaba algo más. Es como si en verdad estuviese viendo más allá del cielo.

Por alguna extraña razón, sintió esa presión dolorosa pero cálida a la vez, en su pecho.

― Yoosung…

Soltó casi a murmullos, pero fue suficiente para que el mencionado girase a verla.

― ¿Si, cariñ-

Sus palabras fueron acalladas, al tener sus labios aprisionados de forma repentina, con los de su ahora impredecible esposa, en un ataque de afecto.

Fue de varios segundos después, que decidió soltarlo.

― No te lo digo todos los días, pero nunca olvides que te amo ―expresó con un rubor dudoso en las mejillas y brillo en los ojos.

El rubio la miró con expresión de asombro por unos segundos, para luego soltar una leve risita.

― Nunca lo olvidaría, pero es grato escuchártelo decir jaja.

― ¿Ah? ¿Te estas riendo de mí? ―fingió enojo ella, con la intensión de hacerlo reír más. Una de las cosas que más adoraba de él, era sus expresiones de gracia―. ¿Acaso estas buscando que te castigue?

Su reacción de él fue la predicha.

Aunque en el fondo, el reía de alegría por lo que había pensado en su mente.

Y ¿Quién no se alegría al descubrir que la persona por la cual esta pensando y se encuentra perdidamente enamorado, le confirmase que el sentimiento es mutuo, aunque fuese inconsciente?

― ¿Castigarme? ¿Por qué? ―inquirió, borrando a penas su sonrisa―. Quien debería tener un castigo, serias tú, cariño ―soltó dándole un giro inesperado a la situación―. Me robaste un beso, eso quebranta nuestras reglas.

― ¿Eh? Estamos de vacaciones ―protestó ella, a sabiendas que los "castigos" de su esposo, en la mayoría de las veces, eran castigos de verdad, como abstinencia por días―. Las reglas aquí no cuentan…

Iba a seguir sus reclamos en defensa, pero esta vez sus labios fueron los sellados.

Un sello que duró inesperadamente muchos intensos minutos.

FIN DEL DIA 1.

**Nota de la autora:**

**Hola, hola, caracolas :D**

**Al final si me animé(? XDDDD**

**Bueno, como dice la descripción, esta será una historia contada en drabbles, por el fictober.**

**No estará centrada completamente en el YoosungxMC, habrá días dedicados a los otros personajes de Mysme, pero con poco shipping, y más centrado en sus sentimientos y complejos personales. Esta historia está ligeramente conectada con DDLH. Como una peli de DBZ, donde los personajes están en el mismo hilo de tiempo, pero que sería imposible que estuviesen todos juntos por x motivo, pero igual se da, porque es una pinche ova Jajaja Vale, espero con eso explicarlo, no habrá spoilers de la trama de DDLH, pero del juego si, ya saben, para más placer(?**

**Corazones verdes para tod s (inserte aquí mentalmente, meme imagen de persona con metralleta lanza corazones)**

**Nos leemos mañana, en el "Día 2: Entre mantas"**

**Bye bye.**


	2. DIA 2

DIA 2

ENTRE MANTAS.

A pesar de que ahora era una estrella actual de espectáculo, no había podido negarse a la oferta que surgió en el chat del grupo, para ir de vacaciones a las montañas.

Clic.

El ruido de la cámara resonó en la habitación.

― Si, con esto volveré locas a mi grupo de fans, no podrán dormir especulando donde es que estuve ―dijo más para sí, que para las otras personas que se encontraban acompañándolo en aquel dormitorio múltiple de cabaña―. Aunque, no estaría mal, sacarme un par más antes de dormir…

A los pocos metros un tímido rojizo lo miraba en silencio, arqueando levemente las cejas, al no comprender la situación.

― Saeyoung, no entiendo lo que está haciendo el señor Ryu ―le susurró a su gemelo, que se encontraba acostado en la cama de lado, jugando concentradamente en su consola de estación vita―, estamos en las montañas, no hay conectividad, le será imposible subir hoy todas esas fotos que se está tomando…

― Lo sé Saeran… ―le respondió sin despegar la vista de su consola de bolsillo― estoy seguro que el también lo sabe, pero no puede evitar hacerlo, aunque sea solo imaginación suya…

― Ah, ahora comprendo… ¿Dónde está tu equipaje? ―siguió hablándole su menor, al ver lo relajado que estaba este, y no veía sus maletas por ningún lado―, Yo ya puse mi ropa en el armario, ocupé la mitad, para que tengas donde poner tus cosas…

― Estaba en un nivel muy avanzado cuando se supone que debí hacerla, y cuando recordé, Jumin ya estaba tocando el claxon afuera de casa, así que no traje nada más que lo que tengo puesto… ―soltó el aparato, ya que había terminado el nivel―. Saeran, me vas a prestar ropa ¿verdad? ―agregó mientras miraba al mencionado con una cara de pena exagerada, detrás de sus anteojos.

La cara tranquila de su menor cambió a una de enojo, luego de eso.

Se levantó de su cama, soltando un suspiro molesto, para ir caminando con desgano al armario que les tocaba a ambos, y sacar una muda completa de ropa, para luego arrojársela en la cara.

― Te presto este pijama extra que traje, porque no puedes dormir de jeans y campera ―expresó con voz de regaño― pero mañana en la mañana, iras al pueblo que hay a un par de kilómetros y te comprarás lo que necesites, no pienso promover tus flojeras, compórtate como el adulto que eres…

― Hum, está bien, gracias por la ropa hermanito ―respondió el otro rojizo, sin la más mínima pena al regaño.

Al contrario, parecía que sonreía por lo bajo, como si le gustase ser regañado por su menor.

A la mañana siguiente, amenazado de que no desayunaría si no volvía con ropa extra para la estadía que tendrían ahí, Seven salió de la cabaña compartida, para ir directo donde estaba parqueado Jumin, que los había traído a todos a ese lugar de descanso, en su propia casa rodante lujosa, con la intensión de que pudiese llevarlo al pueblo.

― Lo siento, pero no preciso del tiempo ―le respondió el millonario, desde la ventana de su cocina, donde estaba descubriendo cuál de todos esos electrodomésticos le prepararía su café de las mañanas y cual abriría la lata de salmón Premium de su adorada felina que lo acompañaba―. Elizabeth 3ra y yo, tenemos un cronograma personal de vacaciones que cumplir, aparte del que estipulamos en el grupo, y estamos atrasados…

― ¿Eh? ¿Pero como se supone que iré entonces? No puedo volver a mi cabaña con las manos vacías…

― Como en toda circunstancia, podemos llegar a un trato ―expresó Han, al ver la preocupación del rojizo―, Si me preparas el desayuno, y abres la lata de Elizabeth 3ra, yo podría conducir en el transcurso, y llevarte al pueblo…

― ¿No cocino ni para mí y crees que voy a cocinar para otros? Jajaja ―le interrumpió el rojizo ante su premisa.

―Bien, si esa es tu postura ―respondió Jumin al ver que solo perdería más tiempo hablándole―. Al igual que a los otros, te recomiendo usar repelente para insectos, en tu caminata al pueblo.

Le cerró la ventana luego de eso.

Todo parecía perdido, pero luego de ser rechazado con Han, Luciel tuvo la brillante idea de que, no necesitaba ir al pueblo, para conseguir la ropa que necesitaba.

Miró a las tres cabañas que estaban frente a él.

En la pequeña se encontraba la mini empresaria Jaehee Kang, todo un ejemplo de mujer empoderada.

En la mediana se hospedaban él, su hermano, Zen y V.

Y en la más grande, los esposos Kim, como solía nombrarlos, imitando con gracia a su menor, que no los bajaba de Sr. y Sra. Kim, que habían llegado un par de días antes al lugar, aparte del resto.

Optó por los últimos, ya que parecían la opción más razonable.

Tocó varias veces a la puerta de su cabaña antes de que le abriesen.

― Oh, comprendo la situación, y creo que es entendible que tu hermano se moleste, Seven ―le respondía el rubio, con cara de recién levantado, teniendo su cabello medianamente largo, casi tapándole los ojos―. Dame unos minutos, le preguntaré a…

― Cariño ¿Por qué te levantaste? Yaaawn… ― se agregó a la escena, entre bostezos, mientras se acurrucaba de pie a un lado de su esposo―. ¿Es el guardabosque? Ah, no… eres tú, Seven. ¿Pasa algo? ¿V te mando a informarnos de algún cambio?

El rojizo volvió a contarle la historia resumida de por qué ahora se encontraba frente a ellos, para luego agregar más.

― Si, pero como ahora los observo, creo que están casi en la misma situación que yo…

― ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? ―dijo MC, intrigada al igual que su esposo, ante tal premisa.

― Bueno, tienes puesta la remera de Yoosung, lo que significa que ya no pueden prestarme la ropa que quería, porque tú tampoco trajiste bastante ropa y Yoosung tiene que compartírtela…

El rubio y la castaña se miraron de reojo al escuchar eso, dudando en cómo responderle, mientras esta última se ponía lentamente bien la bata, para ocultar la ropa de su esposo que llevaba encima.

Ya había dado por sentado que no comería ese día, por lo menos hasta que su hermano menor sintiese pena por él y le permitiese volver a la cabaña a comer, cuando tuvo la inesperada oportunidad de tener ayuda de Kang.

― Ese… ¿Ese era Zen? ―le preguntaba a Jaehee, quién de forma inesperada le entregaba parte de su ropa suelta unisex especial, que había traído para el campo, a cambio de que no comentase con nadie más del grupo, como Zen salía de su cabaña recatadamente, cubierto **entre mantas**, ya que podría darse a "malentendidos" ―. Espera ¿Cómo es que sabes que necesitaba ropa?

FIN DEL DIA 2

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA.**

**Epa, como que se me pasó las letras con este capítulo xD**

**Pobre Seven, al final, él no quería saber tanto,jpg(? :u**

**Nos leemos mañana, en el "DIA 3. ENEMIGOS"**


	3. DIA 3

DIA 3: ENEMIGOS.

El grupo se había reunido según lo acordado.

Un guía y experto en caminata los acompañaba, para que evitar que se perdiesen por los senderos turísticos.

Jumin caminaba a la par con tal guía, seguidos de Jaehee y los esposos.

Seven y Saeran los continuaban, seguidos de Zen, quien miraba con brillo en los ojos a V, que iba de ultimo y casi alejado del grupo, con su cámara profesional a mano.

― Oye V, es solo una recomendación, pero si llegas a tomarme fotos, trata de captar mi lado izquierdo, ya que es el más fotogénico, digo soy fotogénico de todos lados, pero en mi izquierda está la perfección…

― Hum, esta bien, lo tomaré en cuenta, gracias por mencionarlo Hyun ―le respondió el turquesa con la amabilidad que lo caracterizaba.

Se detuvieron en una pequeña posada que estaba cerca al risco, donde se podía ver una hermosa vista del mar, recordándole a los turistas y nativos que el bosque y la costa podían combinarse.

― ¿Eh? ¿A dónde te vas Saeyoung? Ni siquiera has ordenado algo ―expresó curioso su gemelo, al ver que este se levantaba en silencio, de la enorme mesa para siete que habían formado los que atendían el lugar, para que todos pudiesen sentarse juntos a almorzar.

― Yo… iré un rato al sanitario, no tardo, ordena por mí.

― Ah, está bien.

Pero lo cierto es que no iba al baño del lugar.

El ya había estado ahí antes.

Conocía muy bien al dueño de aquel apartado sitio, que para su ubicación tenía mucha clientela.

Entró recatadamente por la cocina, esquivando a los empleados, hasta llegar a un corredor y luego a una puerta a la que dio tres leves toques a modo de señal.

Desde dentro se pudo escuchar las voces de dos personas, que murmuraron entre sí, para luego decirle que podía entrar.

― Ah pasado tiempo, Francis, pensé que no volvería a verte, el negocio te va bien ahora ―dijo a modo de saludo, mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá de la sala.

― Si, no puedo quejarme ―respondió el hombre, quien tenía su cabello largo amarrado en una cola bien prolija―, tu tampoco te ves mal, es como si tu fase de emo se hubiese desvanecido casi por completo… o, por cierto, no te he presentado a mi esposa, ella es…

La mujer era de apariencia extranjera, posiblemente del mismo lugar de Latinoamérica de donde procedía el ex agente Vanderwood.

Posiblemente era castaña, pero su perfecto rosa teñido lo ocultaba muy bien.

― ¿Te casaste y no me invitaste a la boda? ―trato de quejarse, luego de saludar a la compañera de este―, eso es cruel…

― Solo firmamos los papeles correspondientes en el registro civil, no hubo fiesta ni nada, si lo hubiésemos hecho, creo que tu hubieses sido el único tarado al que podríamos invitar ―sonrió sarcásticamente ante la realidad, ya que ambos habían sido agentes y por lo tal, no tenían familias, a comparación de Luciel.

― Si, no hubiese sido una buena fiesta…

Conversaron gratamente por así decirlo, ya que ambos ex agentes tenían un sentido del humor bastante distinto y no se podía saber exactamente si se estaban dando cumplidos o insultando.

― ¿Y que se siente ser un grano de arena común en la sociedad? ¿Jumin Han es un buen jefe?

La charla de ambos se alargó por casi media hora.

Lo cierto, es que no solo había ido a ese lugar a cotillar.

Buscaba información confiable, ya que la salida de ambos, de la agencia de espionaje, no se había dado de la mejor manera, y si bien se encargó de borrar toda evidencia de que existió un agente de apodo 707, no era tan confiado como para dejar de estar informado de los pasos que daba la agencia.

― No te preocupes, luego de lo sucedido con el Ministro Choi, la agencia dejó de tener apoyo y financiamiento del gobierno ―expresó el que antes se movía con el nombre de Vanderwood―. Ahora son casi igual de inofensivos que la policía…

Luego de otro par de minutos, y poder desvanecer sus sospechas, el rojizo se despidió de ambos, ya que no quería preocupar al grupo con el que había llegado a tal lugar.

Salió con la misma tranquilidad que entró y ya casi podía visualizar el área publica donde la posada atendía a los turistas, cuando alguien lo tomo del cuello, con una llave marcial, arrastrándolo al baño más cercano.

Todo fue tan rápido, que no pudo ver nada más que cabello rubio los primeros segundos.

¿Es que acaso era uno de los **enemigos** del pasado del cual se olvidaba?

Recibiendo un gancho en el estómago, se encontró en el suelo de uno de los apartados con tazas del baño de hombres, con una figura femenina y de voz molesta a sus oídos, en frente suyo, apuntándole con el mango áspero de una escoba de limpieza.

― ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Me estas siguiendo? Habla, o mis puños acariciarán tu cara.

FIN DEL DIA 3

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

**Ah caray, como que hasta yo me he quedado con el hype de saber quién es la weona rubia, espera… yo si lo sé xDDD Pero esto es un drabble historia y tendrán que esperar hasta mañana para saber cómo continua :v**

**Nos leemos en el "DIA 4: NOCHE DE FIESTA".**

**Bye bye.**


	4. DIA 4

DIA 4: NOCHE DE FIESTA.

La noche de su primer día de vacaciones en grupo, había llegado.

El guía os recomendó asistir al festival que aquel pequeño pueblo realizaba, celebrando el año nuevo lunar.

Luego de haber cenado y haber hecho sobremesa, todos se ubicaron en el mirador de turistas, para poder apreciar los fuegos artificiales, siendo el mayor espectáculo de la noche.

Pero, esa **noche de fiesta** no parecía emocionarle demasiado a Saeran.

Su mente se encontraba en otro lado, repensando lo que había vivido hace horas.

Al ver que estaba tardando mucho en volver del baño, en aquella posada, se fue a buscarlo.

No tuvo éxito en encontrarlo en el baño, y volvió a la mesa, con la ligera esperanza de que se hubiesen cruzado, pero no.

― No te preocupes, seguramente salió a tomar aire a la terraza del segundo piso―le dijo Jaehee al notar su aflicción, tratando de calmarlo―, Seven tiende a asfixiarse cuando se encuentra en grupo, incluso en las fiestas que organizamos, solía perderse, ¿lo recuerdas?

Le tomó la palabra, ya que sabía que era cierto, aquel comportamiento de su mayor.

Pero luego de pasado quince minutos, la aflicción volvió a él, para luego levantarse y volver a buscarlo.

Dedicó varios minutos en buscarlo en la planta alta de aquel pequeño edificio, y no tuvo éxito.

Con una ligera intuición, volvió al baño de hombres.

Pero no había nadie allí, o eso pensó hasta que notó que la última casilla de los baños, se encontraba cerrada y se podía apreciar más de un par de zapatos.

Un par le era irreconocible y pertenecían a una mujer, pero el otro.

Conocía tan bien esos zapatos.

― Saeyoung… ―murmuró en un principio, analizando la situación.

Si su hermano estaba con una mujer, en el baño de hombres, en lo más apartado, solo podía significar que…

No, no podía creer que su mayor era de ese tipo de hombres que tenía encuentros casuales cuando estaba de vacaciones.

Pero ¿y si tal vez lo era? A pesar del pasado, el seguía manteniendo una imagen muy inocente de él.

Salió del lugar en silencio, y observó oculto a la distancia, para comprobar sus deducciones.

No tuvo que esperar mucho.

Fue solo un par de minutos para ver como discretamente salía una mujer joven, rubia, de cabello corto, ojos celestes, con vestimenta de los meseros que trabajaban ahí, acomodándose el cabello, que lo traía algo revuelto. Luego pasó otro par de minutos, para ver salir a hermano, también un tanto despeinado, llevándose una mano a los labios, como si tratase de limpiárselos.

No le dijo nada cuando volvió a la mesa y actuó de lo más normal, pero en el fondo, sentía que debía hablarle del tema.

― Mira Saeran, son hermosos, y enormes, me gustaría crear uno personalizado algún día ―le dijo el rojizo de lentes, sacando de su modo pensativo a su menor―. ¿Eh? Pareces algo decaído ―expresó de forma espontánea, al ver que este no sonreía al igual que el resto del grupo, ante tal espectáculo nocturno―, ¿te duele algo? Oh, no me digas que otra vez te dio diarrea… te advertí que no debías comer muchos mariscos.

Saeran, a pesar de lo terriblemente bochornoso que dijo, solo le respondió con un "no, simplemente tengo sueño", moviendo ligeramente la cabeza.

Ya hablaría y reprocharía su vida de excesos luego, cuando estuviesen solos.

FIN DEL DIA 4.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA.**

**Hey! ¿Cómo están?**

**Uff, hoy amanecí con tos y fiebre, así que ando medicada, pero actualizando de todas formas, porque quiero cumplir con este bendito desafío xD**

**Gracias por los comentarios lindos que me dejan, me emociona saber que andan pendientes de este especial, o de mis otros fics similares. En verdad, muchas gracias y discúlpenme si no les respondo de forma individual.**

**Nos leemos mañana, en el "DIA 5: MALDITOS CELOS"**

**Bye bye ^^**


	5. DIA 5

DIA 5: MALDITOS CELOS.

Luego de su mini sesión de fotos que se había tomado con su celular, no pudo evitar aburrirse, ya que la cabaña apenas tenía un viejo televisor que sintonizaba un solo canal.

Los hermanos Choi parecían pelearse de nuevo entre ellos, y V recién volvía del remolque del ricachón del grupo, donde al parecer se tomó una gran cantidad de vino. Solo era cuestión de acercársele un poco para sentir emanar el embriagante y fino olor a su lado.

Lo cual lo tentó, ya que el también solía tomarse un par de cervezas en la noche, pero las pocas que trajo, se las había acabado en el camino allí.

Las luces se apagaron y los cuatro terminaron acostándose en silencio, luego de darse las buenas noches.

Pero, no podía dormir.

Tal vez era porque la luz de la luna entraba por las aberturas de la cortina y le alumbraban el rostro, o el hecho de descubrir que los rojizos hablaban dormidos, o sentir como el cuerpo dormido de V se ventoseaba discretamente debajo de sus sábanas, producto de su ingesta mezcla de vinos y quesos gourmets.

No aguantó aquel ambiente.

Se levantó de golpe, y calzándose apenas, salió.

Tal vez ver el cielo nocturno lo calmaría.

Además, para eso había venido, como excusa principal. Tenía que disfrutar la naturaleza de forma personal.

― Mmm… pero esto definitivamente se sentiría mejor, si lo hiciese acompañado de una cerveza ―murmuró para sí, luego de ver centradamente el cielo estrellado, por apenas un minuto.

Fue entonces que, sin pensarlo, desvió su mirada hacia las otras dos cabañas.

En alguna de ellas, debía haber algo de beber, que tuviese alcohol.

La cabaña de Yoosung y Mc todavía tenía una luz encendida.

Ellos eran amables y no se molestaban cuando alguien los visitaba de improvisto (o por lo menos no lo mostraban), y al tener una cabaña más compleja, seguro tendrían un frigo bar, con cerveza y snacks para acompañar.

Estaba a punto de poner un pie en la pequeña escalinata que conducía a la entrada de su cabaña, con aquella idea en mente, pero se detuvo al último segundo.

No, no estaba bien.

Ellos estaban casados, y si él hubiese estado en la misma posición, no le gustaría que uno de sus amigos solterones le rompiese la noche romántica de vacaciones.

Se volvió en sus pasos, con rumbo a la cabaña en la que se hospedaba, porque de ir a pedirle algo que beber al ricachón, ni hablarse. Lo más seguro, es que ni cerveza tendría, aunque lo intentase.

Fue entonces que vio la cabaña de Jaehee.

Todas sus luces seguían encendidas.

Era una buena opción, porque era muy probable que ella tuviese algo que beber, aunque no fuese cerveza.

Pero algo le impedía dar un paso hacia ella.

Sentía que no era apropiado, no esa noche.

Estaba a punto de soltar un suspiro de resignación por su gula a la cerveza, cuando la puerta de aquella cabaña se abrió de forma inesperada.

― ¿Zen? ¿Qué haces solo a esta hora? La noche está muy fresca como para salir a entrenar…

El cenizo la miró un tanto asombrado.

Era cierto, la noche estaba fría y él estaba caminado como si nada, en pantalones de dormir y una camiseta sin mangas.

Lo invitó a pasar a su cabaña, ya que ella tampoco podía dormir, y se había emocionado en cantidad con la fondue de queso que preparó, y no quería desperdiciarlo.

No pudo negarse a tal ofrecimiento.

Donde había fondue, había cerveza para acompañar.

Comieron a gusto.

Jaehee era muy buena cocinando, a comparación de él.

― ¿Y cómo va la apertura de tu segunda cafetería? Aun no tuve tiempo de visitarla, pero lo haré apenas pueda ― expresó entre charla.

― Va muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Aunque ahora tengo menos tiempo que antes. Estas vacaciones me vinieron como anillo al dedo… ―le respondió esta, mientras volvía a servir los vasos de ambos―. Disfruté mucho tu actuación en "Manos alcanzando el cielo", fue un dorama hermoso, hubiese querido que durase más tiempo en emisión…

― Jajaja gracias. Fue un reto interpretar a un ángel desertor, pero disfruté el papel. En unos meses se anunciará la versión teatral, y adivina ¿quién crees que seguirá interpretando a Darling? ―expresó con cierta emotividad el cenizo, al sentir como podía hablar de todo lo que le interesaba con Jaehee, y esta lo escuchaba con la misma emoción.

― Oh, esta es una primicia tan valiosa, es tal, que me aguantaré de publicarla en mi blog dedicado a ti.

― Jaja no afectaría que lo hicieses, pero sé que tu palabra es segura.

Jaehee le devolvió la sonrisa, y siguieron hablando animadamente, a pesar de acabarse la comida.

Fue en ese instante, que se puso a pensar una idea tonta que tuvo en el pasado.

¿Cómo es que nunca se había fijado en Jaehee de forma romántica?

Era con linda con él, lo apoyaba, lo comprendía, y era hermosa… más ahora con su cabello largo, que inexistía en la época de su esclavitud empresarial con Jumin.

Bueno, ella siempre lo trató con respeto, incluso en sus adulos de fan. Tal vez por eso, nunca la vio con otros ojos, que los de una amiga.

― Zen ¿Puedo confesarte algo? ―le dijo de forma inesperada la castaña, al cenizo, que seguía en su nube interna de pensamientos.

― ¿Ah? sí, claro, te escucho ―respondió sin pensar el cenizo, volviendo a la realidad de la que se había fugado por unos segundos.

Ella tomó aire por algunos segundos, para luego soltar lo que pensaba, con una mirada cabizbaja.

― ¿No sientes unos **malditos celos** de Yoosung y Mc?

Un largo silencio secundó esa pregunta.

Zen inconscientemente entre abrió los ojos.

No sabía que decir.

Ni siquiera pensaba que Jaehee se fijase en otros, siendo siempre alguien centrada en sí misma.

― No es que envidie a uno, u a otro, sino a ambos ―trató de explicarse la castaña, al ver que él no le respondía―. Digo, son los únicos de nuestro grupo que están casados, y si bien tienen sus metas propias, eso no les impidió dedicar tiempo en amar a alguien…

― Si, bueno, ellos decidieron poner el amor romántico por encima de sus éxitos personales ―dijo el cenizo, mordiéndose la lengua, porque sentía que hablaba un poco como el ricachón―. Yo soy un apasionado con mi carrera de actor, tu eres una mini empresaria, el ricachón algún día cercano será un CEO, Seven y su hermano parece que morirán juntos, V es un artista solitario… MC desde un principio apoyó a Yoosung en su carrera de veterinario, y tengo entendido que es una buena administradora financiera.

― Si, a mi también me ayudó mucho cuando necesité una mano en mi época gris en la cafetería. Es perfecta para Yoosung, que siempre tuvo fama de no saber organizarse…

Ambos rieron ante tal recuerdo.

Pero la noche para ellos no terminaría ahí.

**FIN DEL DIA 5.**


	6. DIA 6

DIA 6: MI SECRETO.

Despertó por hábito.

Recién había amanecido, y se podía escuchar un canto intenso pero agradable, de pajarillos igual de madrugadores que ella.

Se frotó los ojos, mientras levantaba la vista para ver donde estaba dormida.

Fue entonces que lo recordó.

Se habían quedado hablando hasta muy tarde con Zen, acabándose toda la cerveza y fondue de queso, y ahora este se encontraba dormido frente a ella, en el otro sofá.

Recordaba bien que ella le había dado su única frazada grande para taparse, pero este al parecer esperó hasta que se durmiese, para devolvérsela, tapándola.

Y ahora dormía tranquilo, con los brazos cruzados y el cabello suelto, para evitar sentir frio.

Se levantó de golpe al notarlo, acercándosele para taparlo.

Este dormido, aceptó la frazada, apretujándola entre sus manos.

Es muy hermoso, incluso de dormido, pensó mientras se acomodaba el cabello en una coleta desalineada.

Había sido muy gentil en acompañarla la noche anterior, y deseaba invitarle el desayuno antes de que tuviesen que ir con el resto del grupo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Para cuando había despertado, su mayor ya no estaba.

Eso era una buena señal.

Aún era muy temprano y junto con el resto de la cabaña, irían juntos a desayunar cuando el guía guardabosques llegase.

Entonces sacó su celular.

Aún tenía un 70% de batería.

No había señal en aquel lugar, pero si podía leer sus mensajes guardados.

Aprovechando aquel pequeño momento de privacidad, entró a la bandeja, para leer los mensajes de un contacto en específico.

"Oh, así que te vas de vacaciones a las montañas, saca muchas fotos para que me las muestres luego"

"Si, lo haré".

"Mmm… admito que voy a extrañar estos días que te perderás. El trabajo no es el mismo cuando faltas, Saeran".

"¿No es el mismo en qué sentido? ¿Mi reemplazo no es eficiente? ¿A eso te refieres?"

"No… él es bueno, pero él no es tú… olvídalo, Jajaja son cosas mías…"

"Está bien. Tu siempre eres muy animada, creo que extrañaré eso estos días".

"¿En serio? Oh… sabes, definitivamente, tienes que salir conmigo en una cita cuando vuelvas, no voy aceptar un no por respuesta. Iremos a un café, al cine… o al parque de atracciones Iras conmigo, ¿verdad?".

"Yo… te responderé cuando vuelva".

Sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios. Y un brillo extraño cubría sus ojos.

Al igual que todos, tenía un secreto.

Un secreto que no animaba a descubrir y sacar al sol, porque pensaba demasiado en cómo afectaría aquel, su relación cercana con su mayor, que era muy dependiente de él.

Eso le afligía, y era algo que deseaba hablar con él, en aquel viaje.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba fritando los últimos pedazos de revuelto de omelette con salchicha, cuando un recuerdo fuerte vino a su mente.

Era de hace un par de años atrás, cuando MC le ayudaba con algunos papeles de la cafetería, y estaba comprometida con Yoosung, a quien le faltaba poco para graduarse, pero estaba de cola ahí, esperando que esta terminase, para irse juntos.

― _Jajaja pero hablando en serio Jaehee ―dijo MC, mientras centraba su mirada por un momento en ella y no en los papeles―. Sabes tanto de Zen, no, de hecho, sabes más de él que cualquiera de sus fans, que… ¿no te ha llegado a gustar como interés romántico?_

― _¿Qué? No… Zen y yo… ―titubeo al ver que ambos lo miraban con una mirada expectante._

― _Antes de que respondas, te aclaro que Yoosung no dirá nada, ya lo entrené para ser una tumba silenciosa cuando se lo pida._

― _Si, ahora no hablo, aunque me torturen._

― _No, no es que no confíe en ustedes, pero… ―se tomó unos segundos para pensar las palabras exactas―. No hay nada de eso entre nosotros, solo somos amigos, es lo único que hemos demostrado todo este tiempo._

― _Los hombres solo llegamos hasta donde nos dejan llegar, por lo menos los hombres como Zen y Yo ―dijo el rubio, con una expresión seria y pensativa en su rostro, mientras se acercaba más a su novia y juntaba su mano con la de ella―. Si mi cariño hubiese sido amable conmigo, pero dejándome claro que solo me veía como un amigo, yo lo hubiera aceptado, sufriría por dentro, y seguiría siendo su amigo incondicional, amándola en silencio, por toda la eternidad…_

― _Awww ¿en serio cariño? _

― _Si, muy en serio._

― _Eso es muy lindo, en mi caso, yo creo que no hubiese podido aceptarlo, incluso si estabas saliendo con alguien, hubiese peleado contra esa perra hasta el final, por ganar tu amor…_

― _Oh ¿¡En serio?! Saberlo, me asusta y gusta al mismo tiempo, por alguna extraña razón._

_Tosió al ver que ambos se habían desviado del tema central._

― _Volviendo al tema, no creo que ese sea el caso conmigo ―dijo Kang._

― _¿En serio? Es extraño que no le hables en la realidad, como le hablas en el chat, de hecho, eres mucho más formal con él en persona ―refutó MC, arqueando las cejas con mucha desconfianza, para luego ser imitada por su casi esposo._

― _Le hablo así, porque solo somos amigos, y nos respetamos muchos._

― _Pero incluso los amigos pueden convertirse en algo más…_

― _Si, mi cariño y yo, no solo somos novios, también somos mejores amigos…_

― _Pues nuestra amistad, es una amistad de adultos serios, no evolucionará jamás a otra cosa, punto._

Debió haberse sonado, muy molesta en ese momento, ya que los Kim no volvieron a hablarle del tema, nunca más.

Tal vez fui muy mala esa vez con ellos, pensó, con la mirada perdida, como si recordase algo mucho más profundo.

― ¿Eso son huevos con tocino? Ah… vas hacer que quiebre mi dieta con tal tentación, Jaehee.

La mencionada no esperaba que el cenizo apareciese tan de la nada, y reaccionó asustada, levantando demasiado el sartén, haciendo que la mitad de su contenido volase por los aires, cayendo a los lados.

― Lo siento.

― No, yo lo siento, no debí hablar así de la nada, déjame ayudarte a levantarlo.

Solo se necesitó un segundo para que, entre la confusión, ambos se rozasen las manos, al querer alzar un mismo punto.

Sus miradas se cruzaron nerviosas por un segundo ante ello, para luego seguir limpiando hasta acabar.

― Yo… haré el café e volveré a la mesa, por favor, ve comiendo sin mí.

― Si, esta bien…

Se retiró rápido de la sala, ante tal mentira lanzada, ya que el café era lo primero que había preparado, para mejorar su sabor, y lo que realmente quería hacer, era ocultar el rubor que ya no podía suprimir en su rostro.

― Lo siento, Zen, pero este es **mi secreto**… ―murmuró para sí, ocultando su rostro en la toalla del baño, donde se había mojado la cara.

**FIN DEL DIA 6.**


	7. DIA 7

DIA 7: FRENTE A LA FOGATA.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, del cual ya estaba acostumbrado, ya que era de todo el grupo, el más capacitado en vivir al aire libre, se sentó en uno de los troncos largos que había puesto alrededor de la joven fogata, en la que apenas se podía ver hilos rebeldes de fuego.

― Es una buena fogata, se nota que tienes experiencia en esto ―expresó Jumin, saliendo de su camper lujosa, seguida de su gata, quien caminaba graciosa, al no estar acostumbrada a un suelo de tierra, pequeñas piedras y palos, para sentarse a su lado, ofreciéndole una toalla húmeda de su bolso de cintura, donde guardaba el paquete, junto con repelente, banditas y todo un mini botiquín de primeros auxilios―. Ten, o terminarás manchando de hollín tu cara, como en el campamento de verano…

Jihyun sonrió, aceptándole el paño, ya que sus manos sí que estaban demasiado sucias.

― Así que también recuerdas nuestro campamento de verano… ―expresó con añoranza, fijando su mirada en la fogata―. No entendía por que los otros niños se reían al mirarme, y como tú no estabas para avisarme, estuve medio día con una raya negra de hollín cruzando toda mi cara.

― Si, lo siento, pero me atraía más, saber cómo hacer nudos y cuerdas con materiales naturales, que hacer fogatas desde cero y mezclas de hierbas medicinales silvestres…

― Aun así, hacer una fogata, nos salvó en la expedición en la que nos perdimos, días después…

― Si, recuerdo que mis cuerdas no nos ayudaron mucho, no pude atrapar ni una rana para poner al fuego…

Ambos rieron al mismo tiempo, luego de recordar aquello.

Habían llegado a ese lugar hace un par de horas, en el camper de Jumin, a ese campo turístico, donde Yoosung y Mc ya los esperaban, al haber llegado un par de días antes.

― Zen, Seven, Saeran y Jaehee me informaron que comerían sus cenas en la cabaña, están algo cansados por el viaje y todavía tienen que desempacar; así que supongo que seremos solo nosotros dos…

― Oh, ya está la fogata, te lo dije cariño, no estábamos viniendo muy temprano… ―dijo el rubio entrando en escena, trayendo consigo una nevera con posibles cosas que comer, chamuscándolas en la fogata.

― Si, tenías razón, cariño. Hola V, Jumin. Oh, trajeron a Elizabeth 3ra con ustedes…

La noche no tardó en llegar, y **frente a la fogata**, cuatro figuras humanas y una gatuna, se centraban, con palos extendidos al fuego, quemando malvaviscos, mientras hablaban entre ellos, ya que hacía varios meses que no hablaban, y el chat del grupo, estaba pasando por una época inactiva, ya que todos tenían trabajo que hacer, limitándolo solo a conversaciones de detalles para las fiestas que realizaban dos veces por año.

**FIN DEL DIA 7**


	8. DIA 8

DIA 8: TÓCAME.

Aprovechando que lo tenía inmovilizado por unos segundos, lo agarró del cuello de su abrigo.

― ¡Responde, quien te envió a seguirme! ¿Cuántos son?

El rojizo tosía ante la falta de oxígeno, tratando de apartarla, forcejando con sus brazos.

― No se… de… que… hablas… yo estoy… retirado… ―logró expresar a duras penas―, visité este… lugar… porque… estoy de vacaciones…

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡Mientes! Nadie viene solo de vacaciones a este lugar… ¡¿Para quién trabajas?!

Lo levantó del piso, para arrinconarlo contra la pared, y así poder buscar si portaba algún arma, pero se escuchó la puerta del baño abriéndose de nuevo, lo que significaba qué…

― **Tócame,** ―le susurró rápidamente, al notar que no llegaría a tiempo para ocultarse en alguno de los baños.

― ¿Qué? ¡No!

Volvió a darle un golpe al estómago, para que no se resistiese, y fingir una escena que no pareciese lo que era.

El rojizo apenas pudo abrir los ojos, al notar que la rubia se había acercado demasiado a él, para besarlo, y acomodar sus brazos en su fina cintura, haciendo creer al desconocido que entraba al baño, que nadie estaba golpeando a nadie, y eran solo una pareja apasionada y sin escrúpulos.

El desconocido apenas entró, los notó y salió espantado sin decir nada entendible.

Apenas se fue, ambos se separaron, tosiendo por rechazo a lados diferentes.

― ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué me besaste? ¡maldita loca!

― No tuve opción, si me veía golpeándote, saldría corriendo a pedir ayuda.

Seven estaba a punto de reincorporarse por completo, cuando esta lo empujo de nuevo, a uno de los sanitarios del fondo, donde tendría más privacidad para interrogarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

― Francis, se nos olvidó decirle a tu amigo, que Marushka Coetwo, está trabajando con nosotros ―dijo un tanto sobresaltada la pelirosa embarazada, dejando su taza de té a un lado, y abrazando a su esposo―. No vayan a cruzarse en el camino… sabes que no se llevan bien…

Vanderwood sonrió por lo bajo con malicia, mientras observaba hacia la nada, como si se lo imaginase.

― Tranquila, dudo que pase.

Lo cierto es que aquella rubia era también una ex agente, pero de origen ruso.

Había fingido su muerte, al notar que la desecharían, y aceptado trabajar en aquel lugar alejado de la civilización por invitación de la esposa de Vandy, de quien se había hecho amiga en una misión de infiltración en una Universidad, hace años.

Vanderwood la aceptó, pero porque la conocía de forma distinta y poco agradable para el recuerdo, al igual que Seven.

― Te dije que algún día me vengaría, Luciel. Que esa broma de mandarme a una isla deshabitada con volcán en plena erupción, me la pagarías con creses… ―murmuró para sí, el castaño, mientras observaba con agrado desde las cámaras de vigilancia, como la rubia agarraba desprevenido al rojizo, para llevárselo al baño a darle una putisa, al estilo militar.

**FIN DEL DIA 8**


	9. DIA 9

DIA 9: DEMASIADO DINERO.

Aquella noche en que llegaron, luego de la fogata con la mitad del grupo que tenía ánimos para comer algo al estilo campamento, Jumin volvia a su camper, llevando en sus brazos a su adorada Elizabeth 3ra.

Sentía el estómago lleno de carne a la brasa al estilo brochetas, malvaviscos quemados a su punto, y vino en lata.

Aunque no era algo que alguien de su categoría solía tener de menú, si alguien le preguntase, admitiría que los normales si sabían cómo deleitar su paladar con alimentos para nada finos.

Había sido una velada agradable, no podía quejarse.

Era agradable recordar vivencias del pasado con su mejor amigo de la infancia, cara a cara, en vez de una sala de chat.

― Jumin ¿ya te irás a dormir? ―le preguntó V, quien empezó a caminar a su lado.

― No lo creo, me siento algo lleno, no es bueno tratar de conciliar el sueño en ese estado… Estaba a punto de pensar qué…

― Tengo en mi bolsa la botella de vino casi intacta ―se le adelantó V, con una mirada cómplice―. Es una cosecha bastante antigua, como para desperdiciarla…

― Si, pienso lo mismo. Nos ayudará también con la digestión. Déjame acostar a Elizabeth 3ra en su cama y sigamos bebiendo.

― Sabía que podía contar contigo, mi buen amigo.

Lo cierto es que V había traído ese vino especial, para disfrutarlo con todo el grupo, pero la mitad no se unió a la fogata por cansancio del viaje. Yoosung no gustaba del vino, y MC… ella no podía beber, no comprendía la razón clara, otro miembro del grupo había mencionado que se convertía en una ebria violenta, y era mejor no invocarla, pero seguro se trataba de una broma.

― No beban demasiado.

― Si, no se trasnochen mucho.

Esas fueron las voces de los Kim, a los metros, que se habían quedado a apagar la fogata, para luego irse a su cabaña respectiva, tomados de las manos.

Jumin giró la vista para verlos, antes de desaparecer en su casa rodante.

Si.

Era esa misma sensación.

Aquella que sintió en la época cuando V empezaba a salir con Rika.

Aquella misma que sentía igual, cuando veía la foto de sus padres y el de niño.

"_Sabes, lo cierto es que extraño mucho a tu madre. Creo que ella fue el único gran amor de mi vida. Lástima que tuve que perderla y pasar por muchos amargos y vacíos amoríos para darme cuenta de ello. Ahora, lo único puro y sincero que tengo a mi lado, eres tú, Jumin. El fruto de mi único y verdadero amor. Le ruego a Dios, que, en un futuro cercano, encuentres a esa mujer, que te quiera por quien eres en el fondo, y no por nuestro patrimonio"._

"_Bueno, padre, tu tenías casi sesenta años cuando conociste a mi madre, supongo que aún tengo tiempo"._

Con ese recuerdo y pensamiento, volvió a mirar su realidad, fijando su mirada en V, quien, al parecer, había notado que su mente divagaba.

Ambos ahora se encontraban sentados cómodamente en el living de su mini mansión rodante.

― ¿Algún problema Jumin?

El pelinegro siguió manteniendo su mirada neutra por unos segundos, para luego desvanecerla en una sonrisa impropia de él, tal vez producto del alcohol en sangre.

― Si, **demasiado dinero**.

El turquesa no pudo evitar fruncir la frente, mientras le devolvía la sonrisa cómplice.

― Que raro, normalmente te vuelves sentimental luego de la segunda botella, no antes ―sentenció―. Creo que la edad está empezando a atacarte…

― Te recuerdo que tú eres mayor a mí.

**FIN DEL DIA 9.**


	10. DÍA 10

DIA 10: TARDE LLUVIOSA.

El segundo día de campamento para el grupo, no fue muy productivo.

Aunque no fue necesariamente malo.

Todos descansaban de la trasnochada por haber asistido a la fiesta del pueblo, festejando el año nuevo lunar.

Amaneció lloviendo a cantaros.

Y si bien todos despertaron tarde, el hambre empezó a sentirse en sus estómagos, obligándolos a moverse.

Todos terminaron reunidos en el mini castillo rodante de Jumin, donde había de todo, pero con un dueño incapaz de preparar unos buenos…

― ¿Quién quiere otra porción de pizza? Esta es 4 quesos, recién salida del horno… ―expresó Yoosung, quien, con una notoria agilidad, agarraba la bandeja completa con una mano, mientras que, con la otra, usaba el corta-pizza y repartía a diestra y siniestra, según escuchaba los pedidos.

Por otro lado, Jaehee terminaba de preparar las bebidas calientes y no se limitaba con su experiencia decorando cada vaso de café o chocolate caliente.

― Cariño, ya deja la bandeja en la mesa y siéntate a mi lado ―expresó MC, deteniendo a su esposo, quien no podía evitar emocionarse cada vez que cocinaba algo, y terminaba siendo el último en comer―. Aunque no se los ofrezcas, se lo comerán todo.

― Ey, Jaehee, tu también ven a sentarte, aquí no somos mancos para que necesitemos ayuda para tener café en nuestras tazas, tu también estas de vacaciones ―dijo el cenizo, quitándole sin preguntar, la jarra de la cafetera que tenía en su mano la castaña, para posarla en la mesa de a lado, donde se sentaban Jumin, V, y los Choi―. Ven, siéntate aquí conmigo, te aparte de la pizza anterior, de esa con tus ingredientes favoritos, come o se terminará por enfriar.

A pesar de ser ocho personas, el living de aquel lugar era lo suficiente para que todos estuviesen cómodos.

Las charlas no cesaron.

― No era lo planeado para hoy, pero me alegra que todos por fin estemos reunidos, comiendo en un ambiente agradable…

― Yoosung ¿Cómo puedes decir que este día lluvioso es agradable? ―se quejó el cenizo―. Si no fuese por tu pizza y el café de Jaehee, ya hubiese caído en depresión…

― Coincido con Zen, yo también prefiero el clima despejado, creo que todos le debemos un aplauso a los cocineros ―agregó MC, siendo la primera en aplaudir, seguida del resto.

― Hum, ciertamente lo disfruté, el nivel de cocina de Yoosung y Jaehee es digno de encomio. Aun me pregunto por qué es que nunca hicieron una alianza de socios culinarios.

― Concuerdo con Jumin, no exagero, pero este es el mejor desayuno que he tenido en días ―añadió V.

― Pues no estuvo mal, pero no superan a mi desayuno preferido, Honey Budda ships y Dr Peppers…

― Cállate Saeyoung, no digas tonterías, no puedes comparar esa comida basura, con este buen desayuno caliente ―gruñó por lo bajo Saeran―. Si no fuera porque yo cocino en casa, ya hubieras perdido tu riñón…

Así siguieron hablando entre ánimos y quejas, hasta pasado el mediodía.

La lluvia no cedía, cayendo con la misma intensidad.

― Oh, con razón el cielo se está cayendo ―expresó con ligera burla Zen, mientras veía de reojo a uno de sus compañeros de limpieza―. No se asombren si no despertamos mañana.

― Que exageración, lo mencionas como si fuese algo paranormal ―se defendió Han, mientras le pasaba el plato a Saeran, quien lo enjuagaba, para recién pasárselo a Zen, quien lo secaba con un repasador y lo acomodaba en su caja respectiva.

Pero lo cierto es que casi todos en el camper no pudieron evitar reírse o asombrarse al ver a Jumin Han, CEO de C&R, con guantes y mandil de cocina, fregando los platos sucios, en una abundante espuma.

Todo por haber perdido en el torneo relámpago de piedra papel y tijera, que se hizo para decidir quiénes limpiarían.

― Tengo una duda ¿Por qué Yoosung y Jaehee quedaron fuera de ese torneo decisivo? ―inquirió el pelinegro, apretando con fuerza la esponja de bombril, para quitar los restos duros de comida que habían quedado en las bandejas.

― ¿Qué por qué? ¿Que no es obvio? Ellos cocinaron. Es ley.

― Si, los que cocinan, no lavan, es una ley universal tanto en los restaurantes, como en los hogares ―explicó con más calma Saeran, quien le devolvía de nuevo el plato que recién le había entregado―. Este plato aún está sucio, pon un poco de desengrasante en la esponja y no directo al plato, y tendrás mejores resultados.

Luego del espectáculo del lavado de platos y cocina, todos volvieron a reunirse en el living, al ver que la **tarde lluviosa **seguiría.

― Me aburro, si no jugamos otra cosa más que solo cartas, me iré a dormir.

― Hum, podríamos apostar dinero real, para hacerlo más entretenido…

― No nos va tan bien en esta temporada baja de ventas en la juguetería, para que quieras despilfarrar nuestro dinero Saeyoung.

― A mi si me parece buena idea, no tengo efectivo, pero podríamos apostar acciones, todos aquí somos dueños de acciones, en distintos rubros comerciales ¿no?

― Puede ser, pero no todos somos tan impetuosos como para apostar algo demasiado valioso en nuestro vivir.

― Si, yo apoyo a Jaehee, ¿por qué mejor no jugamos a esto? ― MC levantó en su mano, la botella vacía que había encontrado en la alacena de la cocina.

― ¿Un torneo de quien bebe más? Hum… es algo temprano para ello, y tengo entendido que tú no puedes beber ― respondió Jumin con extrañeza.

― Si, y lamentablemente no tenemos tanto alcohol como para los ocho ―dijo V, un tanto agobiado.

― Y yo no bebo vino, eso es para estirados, pero si consiguen cerveza, yo le entro ―agregó el cenizo, recuperando el interés.

― Yo nunca he bebido hasta emborracharme, tengo curiosidad ―confesó Saeran, mientras su gemelo lo observaba indignado de forma graciosa― dudo que gane, pero me animaría a participar…

― Cariño, no me parece una buena idea, además, tú no puedes beber ―aclaró enfadado el rubio.

MC soltó un suspiro al notar que medio grupo tenía tendencias alcohólicas reprimidas.

― No… no me refería a beber, sino, al juego de la botella ―aclaró―, ya saben, se hace girar la botella en el centro de todos, eligiendo a dos personas… ¿Qué soy la única persona aquí que tuvo una adolescencia clásica?

― Oh, yo si la he jugado ―dijo captando Zen―. Pero no creo que sea buena idea, digo, Yoosung y tu están casados, no me digas que son de ese tipo de esposos modernos…

― ¡Para nada! Al contrario, somos muy a la antigua ―protesto la castaña casada, con voz de ofensa, mientras abrazaba de forma exagerada a su rubio, como si fuese una almohada―. Me refería al juego de la botella con verdad o reto. No quiero imaginarme que versión conociste tú, Hyun…

Todo el grupo volteó hacia el cenizo, con mirada de reproche e indignación, en especial cierto rubio.

― Degenerado ―soltó Saeran, quien estaba más cerca suyo, para luego apartarse un poco de su lado.

― Bueno ya, perdón por no haber sido un estudiante conservador en mi juventud…

― Estoy segura que Zen no trataba de ser desagradable, yo también conozco varias versiones de ese juego de la botella ―declaró Jaehee, tratando de calmar el mal ambiente―. La versión de Verdad o reto me agrada, es muy divertida. Si uno simplemente no quiere responder, puede optar por el reto.

Ante la explicación y aceptación de Jaehee, el resto del grupo aceptó la propuesta de juego.

Lo cual más tarde, la mitad se arrepentiría.

FIN DEL DIA 10.


End file.
